ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Crash Bandicoot: Mutant Island
|platforms = mobile |media = |requirements = |input = }}Crash: Mutant Island is a mobile phone game based on the Crash Bandicoot series. It is developed by Vivendi Games Mobile and published by Glu Mobile. It was released on 19 July 2009. The game is a midquel, taking place in between Crash of the Titans and Crash: Mind over Mutant. Gameplay Crash Bandicoot: Mutant Island is a platform game in which the player controls Crash Bandicoot, who must attempt to storm the castle of Doctor Neo Cortex, the main antagonist of the story, in order to save the captured Bandicoots. Much of the game takes place in the main hub, from which Crash can travel to various locations. Initially, Crash can only play levels in context with the story however all levels (excluding ones inside Cortex's Castle) can be accessed before the final boss fight. The castle is divided into 4 sections. When Crash completes one of the first three levels for the first time at the end he will realise the exit is blocked off by either a Rock, Ice or Magma wall. Crash must then travel to the island with that particular element of the door and awaken the Titan and use it to open the door. Crash can collect Wumpa fruits to use his special Kung-Fu-Ka move and the special move of a Titan at the cost of 30 Wumpa fruits. Crash can collect red hearts to regain health points. Titans have infinite health however there is a time limit on how long they can be used. By collecting gems the Titan can be used a little longer. At the beginning of the game, Crash has the ability to doublejump to navigate ledges, sprint forward, punch crates and enemies and spin in a tornado-like fashion in the air. Crash automaticaly performs consecutive attacks when punching an enemy. To obtain the Kung-Fu-Ka move Crash must obtain the first karate outfit. Crash can expand on these abilities by collecting golden Aku Aku masks and Karate outfits, resulting in more powerful attacks. Crash starts the game with five lives. Crash loses half a life when he is struck by an enemy attack or suffers any other type of damage. More lives can be earned by collecting brown Aku Aku masks. Crash can also summon a titan for assistance if its been unlocked. Each titan can perform a powerful punch along with its special ability however Crash cannot jump or bounce on springs while riding a titan. The Earth Titan can throw rocks in any direction to hit switches or flying enemies. The Ice Titan can freeze enemies into blocks which Crash can stand on to reach inaccessible areas. The Fire Titan can stand on fire a little longer than the other titans and can use its special move at the cost of only one Wumpa fruit. Plot Characters Three returning characters from previous Crash titles star in Crash Bandicoot: Mutant Island. The protagonist of the game, Crash Bandicoot, is an anthropomorphic bandicoot who must save his fellow Bandicoot friends from the main antagonist Doctor Neo Cortex. Crash's genius sister, Coco Bandicoot, makes minor appearances in the cut scenes but not in the levels. Story Crash was quietly resting until he was warned that Doctor Neo Cortex has come to attack Wumpa Village, so Crash sets off to try and stop Cortex. Upon finding him, Cortex uses a giant robot to fight Crash. During the fight Cortex knocks Crash unconscious. Crash wakes up to find Cortex gone and returns to the village thinking he's defeated. Coco informs him how it was just a distraction so he could use special headphones to hypnotise all the Bandicoots of Wumpa Village and take control of them. Crash then attempts to storm Cortex's castle in the sky, however he finds parts of the castle are blocked off by either a Rock, Ice or Magma wall. Crash then travels to the island of each titan to awaken it. Crash defeats each titan by dodging its attacks then tickling it until it is defeated. After using each particular titan to get past each of three walls Crash confronts Cortex in his lair. Cortex then uses the same robot he used at the beginning of the game to fight Crash again. Crash defeats Cortex in the same manner as he defeated the titans. Cortex escapes in the head of the robot as it converts into an escape pod. Crash returns to Wumpa Village and Crash, Coco and all the other Bandicoots throw a huge party to celebrate. Reception Pocket Gamer reviewed the mobile game as a "recovery" for Crash Bandicoot and praised the game's solid controls and platforming. http://www.pocketgamer.co.uk/r/Mobile/Crash+Bandicoot%3A+Mutant+Island/review.asp?c=14436 References Category:2009 video games Category:Crash Bandicoot games Category:Mobile games Category:Interquel video games